Joy
Amala, known as The Emperor's Joy, is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita NT, originating from Softly Come the Rains. Appearance Amala is a dark-haired woman with light brown skin. Her hair is tied in a braid, adorned with a small, rose gold floral ornament. She walks with grace and lightness, as if on the verge of dancing. She wears a short dress of chartreuse and white, overlaid with a diaphanous, peridot shawl embroidered with golden leaves. Joy always goes barefoot, with only thin tendrils of vine and jasmine flowers wrapped around her legs and arms. She wields a kris adorned with a flower motif. Skins Base: The Emperor's Joy - green and gold *Alt 1: "Sorrow" - cerulean dress, with a turquoise shawl and golden embroidery. *Alt 2: "Saturnius" - scarlet dress, with a burgundy shawl and golden embroidery. Base: Mother of the Empire *Alt 1: *Alt 2: Story For thirty years, I dreamt of peace, no matter the cost. The cost was too high. When we had claimed it, I dreamt of peace for me, Verity and Sa. The cost was too high. I could buy peace for only one of us. Awake, I know it was worth it. But when I sleep, I dream of Verity, and wonder at the price I have paid. I am dreaming again, and part of me has had enough of dreams. Another part knows now that I am capable of realising my vision. I have done it once, and I will do it here again, if I must. Even if the cost is too high. Battle Joy Verdant Blossom - swift blooming plants assail the enemy, driving them towards their doom Joy is an Assassin who specialises in positional manipulation. Rather than aiming to 1v1 a target, she works best by darting between foes, disrupting them quickly and sending them careening in the desired direction, before moving on to the next one. Her abilities are almost all swift and short-ranged, with a multitude of knockback, suction and Wall Rush effects. Unusually for an assassin, she has a number of ranged and AoE abilities to exert pressure. She also possesses a supportive EX Skill which both deals damage and heals her allies. Joy benefits best in a supportive role, particularly with allies who are strongly territorial. Using her to her maximal potential requires high skill to position Joy in such a way that she can knock enemies into traps and attacks, keeping the enemy locked for extensive periods for her allies to finish off. In a small space, however, she is a threat on her own, with a versatile arsenal to keep enemies pinned and wriggling against the wall. Moveset Weapons *'Lapis': a kris with a blue-silver sheen, with a lapis lazuli hilt carved into shapes suggesting waves. *'Ruby': a kris with a scarlet hue, with a gold hilt inlaid with rubies in the shape of flames. *'Summer': a kris with vines curling around a droplet of water. Titles *'Character Level 10': Tendril of Joy *'Offline Crystal Rank': Grace Incarnate *'100 Ranked Wins': Blossoming Vine *'500 Ranked Wins': *'1000 Ranked Wins': Mother of the Empire Musical Themes *''Main'': Primavera *''Battle'': Oath Nova Apocalypse *''Story'': No Freedom Quotes Category:Characters